I Ain't A Judas
I Ain't A Judas (em português: '''Eu Não Sou um Judas')'' é o trigésimo episódio de The Walking Dead,sendo o décimo primeiro da 3ª Temporada. Foi ao ar em 24 de Fevereiro de 2013 pela AMC. Na FOX, sua estréia ocorreu em 26 de Fevereiro para todo o mundo. Sinopse Com sua segurança ameaçada, Rick e o grupo devem fazer uma escolha. Woodbury está em lei marcial e Andrea começa a ficar apreensiva.''Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Rick permite Merle viver em prisão. *A cidade de Woodbury começa a se preparar para uma possível guerra. *Andrea chega à prisão pela primeira vez e se reencontra com seus antigos colegas depois de serem separados por mais de 8 meses. *O grupo de Tyreese se instala em Woodbury. *Andrea finalmente descobre a verdade sobre o governador Enredo O episódio começa com todos falando sobre o ataque que o Governador fez. Hershel pede para Rick ir embora da prisão junto com todos, mas Rick diz que a solução não era fugir, e sim lutar. Merle, que estava preso em uma cela, diz que o Governador é muito esperto e seria fácil para ele matá-los. Rick sai e vai observa os zumbis que tomaram o pátio externo, enquanto Hershel grita para que Rick volte. Carl aproxima-se de Rick e começa conversar com o pai. O garoto pede para o pai parar de ser o líder e deixar a liderança com Daryl ou Hershel, pois Rick precisava de um descanso. Carl sai e Rick fica pensando no assunto. Em Woodbury, no apartamento do Governador, Milton faz uma lista de pessoas para o vilão, pois nesta lista estão os nomes de alguns moradores aptos para fazerem parte de um exército que o Governador está criando para o próximo ataque contra a prisão. Depois de ter escutado o número de pessoas que tinha na lista (por volta de 20) o vilão pede para Milton incluir crianças e adolescentes também, pois o homem queria um exército grande que pudesse massacrar o grupo da prisão. Enquanto eles fazem a lista Andrea surge e diz que já tinha conhecimento do primeiro ataque a prisão. O Governador mente dizendo que ele havia ido para lá para conversar, mas que o grupo de Rick começou a atira em seu pessoal. Andrea, depois de escutar isso, pede para o Governador deixá-la ir à prisão para resolver o problema, mas o Governador fala que se ela fosse, Rick e os outros não dariam ouvidos a ela. Andrea desiste do seu pedido. Quando ela vai sair, o Governador diz que se ela for para a Prisão, deve ficar lá e não voltar para Woodbury. Após isso, ao sair da sala e ao caminhar pelas ruas de Woodbury, Andrea vê os soldados do Governador distribuindo armas para os adolescentes da cidade. Enquanto caminhava ela vê a professora Karen irritada, pois seu aluno estava sendo forçado por Martinez a pegar numa arma. Andrea, querendo ajudar, diz a Martinez que eles não iriam lutar. Na prisão, o grupo está planejando técnicas para se proteger de algum outro ataque que o Governador podia fazer. Glenn conversa com Rick sobre Merle. Daryl, irritado, diz que Merle é agora parte do grupo, eles querendo ou não. Depois disso, Hershel vai conversar com Merle, e entre conversas sobre suas vidas Merle fala o que achava que o Governador iria fazer. "Quando o Governador chegar ele vai me matar primeiro, Michonne, meu irmão... depois suas filhas, Glenn, Carl, o bebê e quem mais sobrar. Ele vai deixar o Rick por último pra ele ver sua família e amigos morrerem. É esse o tipo de pessoa que estamos lidando." Hershel fica preocupado. Em Woodbury, o Governador observa as pessoas que iriam para a guerra e dispensa uma idosa que não iria participar do conflito. Ele passa pelo aluno de Karen, Noah, e pergunta se ele sabia atirar. Indignada, Andrea diz que Noah é asmático, mas o Governador a ignora. Na Prisão, Carol vai até a cela de Daryl e o encontra chateado pelo fato de todos estarem contra Merle. Carol agradece Daryl por ter voltado e pede para que ele compreenda o motivo pelo qual o grupo está contra Merle. Em Woodbury, Andrea observa as mudanças que os soldados do Governador fizeram nos muros da cidade. Enquanto procurava uma brecha para que pudesse sair da cidade, Milton aparece e Andrea pergunta se Milton realmente não sabia sobre o ataque à prisão. Milton diz que não. Andrea pede para Milton ajudá-la a sair de Woodbury e ir até a Prisão sem que o Governador soubesse. Com medo, Milton diz que aquilo seria uma traição. Andrea insiste, dizendo que iria parar a guerra antes que mais pessoas morressem, deixando Milton pensativo. Em sua casa, o Governador troca o curativo no olho por um tapa olho preto. Ele é surpreendido por Milton, que fala sobre o plano de Andrea de sair da cidade. Depois de escutar o que Milton tem a dizer, o Governador pede para Milton ajudar Andrea em seu plano. Milton acha o comportamento do Governador estranho, mas acata sua ordem. Milton e Andrea saem de Wodbury. Ambos pegam um zumbi para servir de camuflagem. Andrea, com a ajuda do cientista, retira os braços e mandíbula do zumbi. Quando eles acabam, são surpreendidos por Tyreese e seu grupo, que estão assustados com a cena. O homem pergunta o que Andrea e Milton estão fazendo e o cientista responde que é uma técnica de disfarce para manter os zumbis afastados. Allen pergunta se eles tinham um abrigo e Milton diz que sim, os levando na direção de Woodbury. Antes de ir embora, ele pede para Andrea tomar cuidado. Andrea vai embora. Após uma longa viagem ela encontra a Prisão, e é vista por Carl e Maggie. Maggie manda Carl chamar Rick e os outros. Andrea avança, e Rick e os demais aparecem portando armas por acharem que aquilo podia ser um estratagema do Governador. Depois de observar bem, Rick pergunta se Andrea está sozinha, ao que ela responde que sim. A mulher pede para Rick abrir o portão da Prisão. Daryl abre o portão. Andrea solta o zumbi que estava levando e entra na Prisão. Entretanto, Rick pede para que ela fique de costas e começa a revistá-la. Andrea não entende o que está ocorrendo. Após ver que Andrea não tem nenhuma arma consigo, Rick leva a mulher para dentro da Prisão e diz que ela é bem vinda de volta. Andrea se surpreende pelo lugar. Carol abraça fortemente Andrea, dizendo que está feliz em revê-la, já que todos acharam que ela havia morrido. Andrea pergunta por Shane e Lori e todos ficam em silêncio. Hershel diz que Lori morreu dando à luz e Maggie diz que T-Dog também morreu. Mesmo assim, a maioria do grupo trata Andrea como uam estranha. Rick explica o que ocorreu no primeiro ataque à Prisão: o Governador começou a atirar. Andrea fica impressionada e diz que foi até lá resolver o problema entre os dois grupos. Ela menciona o exército que o Governador está criando e insiste que Rick proponha um encontro entre ele e o Governador para que ambos pudessem chegar a um acordo. Rick se exalta e diz que não iria fazer acordo nenhum, pois o que ele queria era apenas matar o Governador. Furioso, Rick sai de cena, deixando Andrea assustada. Depois disso, Andrea vai até o pátio interno com Michonne. Ela acusa a colega de estar fazendo Rick e os outros se voltarem contra o Governador. Michonne diz que só falou verdades. "Ele mandou o Merle me matar. Teria mandado te matar se também tivesse vido comigo, mas você não veio, certo? Preferiu uma cama quente em vez de uma amiga. Por isso, voltei à Woodbury para mostrar como ele é. Sabia que isso te magoaria". Andrea fica entristecida com o comentário. Em Woodbury, na enfermaria, Tyreese e seu grupo são visitados pelo Governador. Tyreese pede para que o vilão os deixe ficar na cidade. O Governador assente. O grupo menciona que esteve em uma prisão e que o líder enlouqueceu e os expulsou de lá aos gritos. Esse testemunho deixa o Governador com um sorriso nos lábios. Andrea conhece o resto da Prisão, e Carol a apresenta a Judith. Andrea fica encantada com a menina. Carol conta a ela como Shane, Lori e T-Dog morreram. Andrea fica chocada com isso. Carol propõe que Andrea termine o conflito entre os dois grupos matando o Governador enquanto ele está dormindo. Após isso, Glenn arranja um carro para Andrea voltar à Woodbury. Rick pede para que ela tenha cuidado. Ela vai embora. Ao chegar em Woodbury, ela conversa com o Governador que o grupo da Prisão vivia em condições deploráveis. O Governador pergunta se Michonne, Merle e Rick estavam lá, e Andrea assente. O Governador pergunta o motivo de Andrea não ter ficado na Prisão, e ela fica calada. O Governador responde que o lugar de Andrea era em Woodbury e a beija. Na prisão, Rick, Hershel e Daryl conversam sobre a visita de Andrea. Rick diz que no dia seguinte ele iria fazer uma ronda em busca de munição e iria levar Michonne e Carl com ele. Rick pede para Daryl ficar de olho em Merle, pois se algo acontecer a responsabilidade será de Daryl. À noite, Andrea está na cama com o Governador. Quando ele está dormindo, ela pega uma faca e, pensando no que Carol disse, quase o mata. Entretanto, Andrea é incapaz de ferir o vilão por amá-lo e pensar que existe alguma solução para a guerra. Ela se debruça sobre a janela, com a faca ainda na mão. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando '''Elenco Ainda Regular' *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Elenco Recorrente *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Ceasar Martinez *Melissa Ponzio como Karen Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Travis Love como Shumpert *Daniel Thomas May como Allen *Tyler Chase como Ben *E. Roger Mitchell como Paul *Parker Wierling como Noah Imagens Promocionais TWD_GP_311_0919_0168.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0020.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0203.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0208.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0221.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0233.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0266.jpg Prison_311.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0356.jpg Merle_daryl.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0328.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0074.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0119.jpg Temporada 3 (32).jpg Walkers_Aint_A_Judas.jpg Andrea_Guardian_Angel.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0265.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0399.jpg TWD3x11.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0124.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0378.jpg TWD_GP_311_0919_0086.jpg Episode-111.jpg TWD_GP_311_0921_0346.jpg TWD_GP_311_0921_0271.jpg TWD_GP_311_0921_0272.jpg TWD_GP_311_0921_0286.jpg Curiosidades *O título faz referência a Judas, conhecido como o apóstolo que traiu Jesus Cristo. Geralmente, as pessoas usam o termo Judas para definir alguém como um traidor de todos. **O título é uma referência clara a Andrea, que é considerada uma traidora potencial tanto pelo grupo Rick como o do governador. *A música que Beth Greene canta neste episódio é Hold On de Tom Waits. *Este é o primeiro episódio da temporada em que Laurie Holden compartilha cenas com todos os membros do elenco regular da série. *Até agora, ela só tinha interagido com Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, David Morrissey, e Norman Reedus. *Esta é a segunda vez na história da série que Emily Kinney mostra seu talento musical de palco. O primeiro episódio ocorreu em "Seed". *A versão original da canção cantada por Beth pode ser ouvido depois da conversa entre Rick, Hershel e Daryl. *Este episódio marca a última reunião de Andrea com seu grupo original, desde que foi abandonada à sua sorte em "Beside the Dying Fire". Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada